Levantándose de lo más Abajo
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Lo perdí todo, lo intente todo, hice cosas para olvidar el dolor, cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, ¿como levantarme cuando ya estoy tan abajo?, la única respuesta, era ella Sakura Haruno….Sasu&Saku


**Levantándose de lo más Abajo**

**Summary:** Lo perdí todo, lo intente todo, hice cosas para olvidar el dolor, cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, como levantarme cuando ya estoy tan abajo, la única respuesta, Sakura Haruno….S&S

**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump.**

Rezar no servirá, odiar tampoco  
>beber no servirá<br>luchar no te sacará de mi cabeza  
>a empujones<p>

Esconderlo no lo ocultará  
>sonreír no lo ocultará<br>como si no lo hubiera intentado  
>todos lo han intentado ahora<br>y fallaron de un modo u otro

Que pasa cuando una persona pierde lo que más ama?, Bueno pues, empieza de nuevo….pero que pasa cuando no sabe cómo empezar de nuevo….que pasa cuando te rindes demasiado pronto…que pasa cuando ya caes muy bajo, tan abajo que ni siquiera logras darte cuenta de que tan abajo estas…..

Era un muchacho que el primer día rezaba _"Dios hazle entender que me ama, que no lo ama a él, haz que se enamore de mí, no me importa cómo, solo hazlo"_  
>pero él era demasiado egoísta, nunca pensó que ella estaba dolida. Así que más tarde al darse cuenta que ella no volvía con él, comenzó a odiarla, a desearle mal "<em>Haz que no pueda volver a ser feliz, haz que nunca encuentre el amor, haz que terminen, hazla miserable". <em>Pero pasaba el tiempo y ella tenía aquella angelical sonrisa en su cara no era miserable, él era el único que sufría y así cayo un poca más abajo…el alcohol _"Dame otra copa maldición, que me la des, no estoy borracho, estoy prefecto". _

El tiempo paso y comenzó a ocultar su dolor, pero seguía ahí, sonreía pero era falso, el seguía triste, intentaba hacer como si nada paso, pero aun así ella seguía en su cabeza, era dueña de cada parte de él. Y el sin darse cuenta comenzaba a caer un poco más abajo cada día con solo verla de la mano de él, su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki con la chica que más había amado….Hinata Hyuga, porque la vida le había hecho estoy, trataba de seguir con ellos, siendo su amigo, su apoyo para las peleas, pero la verdad, el, la amaba y lo odiaba a él por robarle a su amor, su chica.

Naruto comprendía que Sasuke estaba perdidamente enamorado de su novia y trataba de que no importara pero, Hinata lo amaba a él no a Sasuke no había nada que el pudiera hacer, no le gustaba verlo miserable, pero que podía hacer.

_Vas a ir con nosotros a el crucero verdad Sasuke? Tienes que venir, esta de lujo. _Que no lo entendía como su mejor amigo no se daba cuenta de su dolor, porque no terminaba con ella, ya no podía más, pero solo por la obsesión de verla, de sentirla cerca de él. Acepto

_Claro, Naruto por mis mejores amigos haría lo que fuera._

Así acababa de caer más abajo aun.

Así que cuando vas a dejarme,  
>cuando me vas a dejar salir?<br>Y si sabes cómo te levantas de un  
>estado de depresión<br>Estoy hecho trizas, parece que la paz es  
>la única cosa que jamás conoceré<br>¿Cómo sales, cómo sales?

Porque conducir no servirá  
>volar no servirá<br>negarlo tampoco  
>llorar no ahogará lo que dijiste <p>

Conocía muy bien esa carretera, conocía como llegar a la casa de su mejor amigo y de su amada. Conducía muy veloz dejando que el dolor se fuera, de solo pensarlo, de solo recordar aquella charla con su hermano, le hacía estremecer.

_Porque te torturas así, sabes que la amas, para que vas a ir a ese crucero con ellos? Para sufrir más, eres masoquista, admítelo la amas!_

Él no fue capaz de reconocerlo, creía que si lo negaba, el amor que sentía por ella, no sería tan real, tan fuerte, tan condenadamente cegador.  
>Siguió negándolo mientras caía por un agujero del cual, no lograría salir jamás.<p>

Las olas chocaban con la borda de aquel gran barco, aquella magnifica máquina, el viento chocaba contra su cara, sentía que volaba, se sentía en paz? No era solo una ilusión el dolor seguía ahí, aguardando, asechándolo, mientras sin darse cuenta las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pensando que ya nadie lo necesitaba después de lo que había oído en la habitación de sus "amigos" no necesitaba nada más, ninguna confirmación, ellos no lo necesitaban, él era un estorbo.

_Hinata, hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, te amo, y quiero vivir mi vida junto a ti, me harías el honor de ser la señora Uzumaki?_

La chica grito emocionada, y salto sobre los brazos de su novio, diciendo una y otra vez si.  
>La emoción y la felicidad que salían de ese cuarto era tan grande, tan abrazadora que no pudo soportarlo, y se fue de ahí.<p>

En la borda comprendió, lo que debía hacer, debía saltar y ahogar sus penas en el océano, debía ser esa noche, ellos estaban ocupados, y no lo buscarían, nadie lo buscaría hasta dentro de un tiempo, para cuando lo llegaran a encontrar el estaría muerto, no tendría a nadie llorando por él. Ya nada importaba, solo quería desaparecer de ahí.

Cuando estoy en la línea amarilla  
>esperando en la estación<br>o llego tarde a trabajar  
>para una presentación<br>de vital importancia  
>Si me llamas ahora, chica<br>sin reservas trataré de  
>abrirme paso para llegar hacia ti<p>

Pero si sabes cómo te levantas  
>de un estado de depresión<br>estoy hecho pedazos, parece que la paz es  
>la única cosa que jamás conoceré<br>¿cómo te levantas de un estado de depresión?  
>Ni siquiera puedo hallar un lugar para empezar<br>cómo hacer mi elección entre cabeza y corazón  
>hasta que no pare no lo sabré<br>¿cómo te levantas de lo más abajo?

Tomar aquella decisión era lo más bajo que el Uchiha podía caer, pero estaba tan hondo, que ya no podría salir, tomaría la salida más fácil, la de los cobardes, huir del problema, terminar con su vida.  
>No sabría qué hacer si no terminaba con su vida ahora, tenía que hacerlo, iba a hacerlo, el viento de la borda era fuerte estaba sujetado a la parte exterior de esta y listo para soltarse, su mente comenzó a serenarse, a sentir la fuerza para hacer lo que tenía propuesto, y finalmente comprendió, estaba listo, y así se dejó caer, el impacto del agua fría, fue lo que más le dolió, el oleaje lo movía de allá para acá, tragaba agua, pero aun así su cuerpo se rehusaba a dejarlo morir, los reflejos, aún seguían manteniéndolo con vida, se quedó quieto y comenzó a hundirse, dejo de ser consciente de lo que ocurría, dejo que fuera la voluntad del océano, la voluntad de Dios, dejo que el destino siguiera su rumbo, ya que él estaba seguro que su destino era morir. Pero por tener ese pensamiento logro ir solo en una dirección: más abajo<p>

Bajo, bajo, bajo, bajo, bajo, bajo...  
>¿Puedes oírme?<br>Muy bajo, bajo, bajo, bajo, bajo, bajo...  
>¿Puedes oírme?<br>Bajo, bajo, bajo, bajo, bajo, bajo...  
>¿Puedes oírme?<br>Muy bajo, bajo, bajo, bajo, bajo, bajo...

Y si sabes cómo te levantas  
>de un estado de depresión<br>estoy hecho pedazos, parece que la paz es  
>la única cosa que jamás conoceré<br>¿cómo te levantas de un estado de depresión?  
>Ni siquiera puedo hallar un lugar para empezar<br>cómo hacer mi elección entre cabeza y corazón  
>hasta que no pare no lo sabré<br>¿cómo te levantas de lo más abajo?

_Puede oír doctor? Está bien, está respirando? Está vivo verdad? _

Quien era esa voz, porque se preocupaba por él , acaso había muerto ya?, estaba en el cielo y por ello había alguien a quien le importaba? Que estaba ocurriendo?

_Si señorita, cálmese, el estará bien, Dios debe quererlo mucho, como para que sobreviviera a algo así, pobre chico, debe haberle pasado algo terrible como para querer quitarse la vida._

Que sabía esa voz acerca de él, porque hablaba como si lo conociera, porque se sentía cálido, porque sentía que tenía vida.

_Si de verdad Dios me quisiera tanto como dice usted no estaría muerto verdad?_

Dijo el muchacho despertando de su conmoción, de su estado depresivo.

_Mira sí que te quiere, estas vivo chico, más vivo que mi abuela, sonríe puede ser un buen día aquella señorita se lanzó al agua solo para salvarte, creo que le debes las gracias._

Que había dicho aquel hombre, que aquella chica, que chica, puso su mirada en una mujer que había en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con curiosidad. Una chica de cabellos rosados, unos ojos jade que llamaron su atención, quien era ella? Que estaba sucediendo? Porque alguien tan hermosa como ella podría hacer algo por él.

_Porque lo hiciste? Pudiste haber muerto!_

_Tú también pudiste haber muerto, pero ni tu ni yo estamos muertos_ Le dijo aquella angelical y dulce voz que lo tranquilizo en un momento.

_Me llamo Sakura Haruno y tú?_

Titubeo un momento porque era tan amable con él? Si no se conocían

_Sasuke Uchiha….puedo preguntar…._antes de que terminara la muchacha lo interrumpió diciéndole,

_Se lo que se siente estar tan abajo que no puedas salir, se lo que es no querer seguir viviendo, yo también lo intente, intente quitarme la vida, pero sabes me di cuenta de que puedo ser feliz, no importa que tan duro parezca; Sufrí mucho, llore mucho, bebí mucho y luego trate de morir, pensando que no había nadie a quien le importara, pero si habían personas que le importaba mi muerte y gracias a ellos he salido a adelante y sé que tú también puedes hacerlo Sasuke._

Esta chica creía que lo entendía, pero no entendía un bledo de él.

_Pues yo no tengo a nadie que le importe que me muera. _Dijo el bruscamente

_Que hay de mí? Yo no quiero que mueras a mí me importas, es por eso que te salve para que pudieras salir adelante siempre, para que pudieras ser feliz._

Se sentía tan bien la sonrisa de esa chica, lo calmaba y de algún modo lo hacía feliz, no sabía como pero le gustaba lo que ella decía, no quería que lo dejara, no quería volver a sentirse vacío, quería salir del agujero que cavo toda su vida, odiando a personas que realmente lo querían, pero estaba tan cansado y tan desconcertado, no sabía si era real pero si no era así, no quería despertar, todo lo que salió de sus labios fue: _No me dejes, quédate a mi lado siempre. . ._

Ni siquiera puedo hallar un lugar para empezar  
>cómo hacer mi elección entre la cabeza y el corazón<br>hasta que no pare no lo sabré  
>¿cómo te levantas de lo más abajo?<p>

**Un Tiempo después. . . **

_Es preciosa Sakura, es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida, es tan…tan…_

_Perfecta, Sasuke, ella es perfecta y es nuestra bebé, nuestra prueba del amor que nos tenemos._

_**¿Cómo me levanto de lo más abajo?**_

_**Un libro dedicado a mi hermosa esposa e hija, quienes fueron las que literalmente me sacaron de lo más profundo de mi ser.**_

_Es un libro realmente precioso papá, así que así fue como se conocieron tú y mamá? Realmente estás enamorado de mamá eso es tan romántico papi._

_Crees que es romántico, bueno pues si así nos conocimos, y el libro pues se vende mucho, es una historia no muy creíble, es como real y no al mismo tiempo._

_Papi me amas a mí también verdad? Mucho?_

_A ti te amo demasiado mi preciosa Hinata…._

_Y a Naruto igual?_

_También amo a tu hermano, pero te prefiero a ti, no le digas si?_

_Sera un secreto papi, solo tu yo._

¿Cómo sales de lo más abajo? Una pregunta difícil con una respuesta sencilla: Amor, solo con amor logras ver lo bonito que es tu vida, aunque no la aprecies, aunque no te guste lo que tienes, aunque creas que eres miserable, siempre hay un poquito de luz y de amor para todos, y si aceptáramos que nos amamos más seguido tal vez nadie se quitaría la vida tan seguido, te invito porque tú no buscas a tu Sakura Haruno o a tu Sasuke Uchiha, está ahí, solo debes buscarlo, debes ver un poco más allá de tu nariz.

**FIN.**


End file.
